Kingdom of France
|affiliations = |nobles = |servants = Odile (chambermaid) Benoît (builder of Versailles) Jacques † (gardener) Lauren † (right-hand of Fabien)|members = |name = Kingdom of France 20px|real name = Royaume de France|existing since = 987|existing until = 1792|first appearance = Welcome To Versailles}}The Kingdom of France '''is a proud and powerful Kingdom in Europe, which is ruled by Louis XIV of France. The Royal Family are the Bourbons. Dynasties and Kings '''House of Valois (1328 – 1589) Kings of France Valois (Direct) * Philip VI, the Fortunate 1328–1350, son of Charles of Valois * John II, the Good (1350–1364) * Charles V, the Wise (1364–1380) * Charles VI, the Well-Beloved, later known as the Mad (1380–1422) * Charles VII, the Victorious or the Well-Served (1422–1461) * Louis XI, the Universal Spider (1461–1483) * Charles VIII, the Affable (1483–1498) Valois-Orleans * Louis XII, the Father of His People (1498–1515), great-grandson of Charles V Valois-Angoulême * Francis I – (1515–1547), great-great-grandson of Charles V of France * Henry II – (1547–1559) * Francis II – (1559–1560) * Charles IX – (1560–1574) * Henry III – (1574–1589) [[House of Bourbon|'House of Bourbon']] (1589 – 1792) Kings of France and Navarre: *Henry IV, the Great (1589–1610) *Louis XIII, the Just (1610–1643) *Louis XIV, the Sun King (1643–1715) *Louis XV, the Well-Beloved (1715–1774) *Louis XVI, (1774–1792) House of Bourbon / Restauration (1815 – 1824) Kings of France and Navarre: * Louis XVIII, the Desired (1814-1824) * Charles X (1824-1830) House of Bourbon-Orléans (1830 – 1848) King of the French: * Louis-Philippe I, the Citizen-King (1830-1848) Events *'The Etiquette' *'Edict of Fontainebleau' *'Affair of the Poisons' *'Sophie and Cassel's Wedding' *'Philippe and Liselotte's Wedding' *'Louis and Maintenon's Wedding' *'Jacques' Funeral' *'Marie-Thérèse's Funeral' *'Stillbirth's Funeral' *'Franco-Dutch War' *'War of the Reunions' Versailles‘ Royal Family Louis2.jpg|link=Louis XIV|King Louis XIV MarieT.jpg|link=Marie-Thérèse of Spain|Queen Marie-Thérèse † Philippe2.jpg|link=Philippe of France|Duke Philippe Palatine.jpg|link=Princess Palatine|Duchess Liselotte Henriette2.jpg|link=Henriette of England|Duchess Henriette † TheDauphin.jpeg|link=Louis, The Dauphin|Louis, The Dauphin MLnew.jpeg|link=Marie Louise d‘Orléans|Queen Marie Louise AnneMarie.jpeg|link=Anne Marie d‘Orléans|Princess Anne Marie IIPhilippeII.jpeg|link=Philippe Charles d‘Orléans|Prince Philippe Charles History France originated as West Francia (Francia Occidentalis), the western half of the Carolingian Empire, with the Treaty of Verdun (843). A branch of the Carolingian dynasty continued to rule until 987, when Hugh Capetwas elected king and founded the Capetian dynasty. The territory remained known as Francia and its ruler as rex Francorum ("King of the Franks") well into the High Middle Ages. The first king calling himself Roi de France ("King of France") was Philip II, in 1190. France continued to be ruled by the Capetians and their cadet lines—the Valois and Bourbon—until the monarchy was overthrown in 1792 during the French Revolution. France in the Middle Ages was a de-centralised, feudal monarchy. In Brittany and Catalonia (now a part of Spain) the authority of the French king was barely felt. Lorraine and Provence were states of the Holy Roman Empire and not yet a part of France. Initially, West Frankish kings were elected by the secular and ecclesiastic magnates, but the regular coronation of the eldest son of the reigning king during his father's lifetime established the principle of male primogeniture, which became codified in the Salic law. During the Late Middle Ages, the Kings of England laid claim to the French throne, resulting in a series of conflicts known as the Hundred Years' War (1337–1453). Subsequently, France sought to extend its influence into Italy, but was defeated by Spainin the ensuing Italian Wars (1494–1559). France in the early modern era was increasingly centralised; the French languagebegan to displace other languages from official use, and the monarch expanded his absolute power, albeit in an administrative system (the Ancien Régime) complicated by historic and regional irregularities in taxation, legal, judicial, and ecclesiastic divisions, and local prerogatives. Religiously France became divided between the Catholic majority and a Protestant minority, the Huguenots, which led to a series of civil wars, the Wars of Religion(1562–1598). France laid claim to large stretches of North America, known collectively as New France. Wars with Great Britain led to the loss of much of this territory by 1763. French intervention in the American Revolutionary War helped secure the independence of the new United States of America but was costly and achieved little for France. The Kingdom of France adopted a written constitution in 1791, but the Kingdom was abolished a year later and replaced with the First French Republic. The monarchy was restored by the other great powers in 1814 and lasted (except for the Hundred Days in 1815) until the French Revolution of 1848. Category:Locations Category:Kingdoms Category:French Category:Versailles Category:History Category:Europe